


There's Only One Kind of People (People Who Die)

by Winged_Fool



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Black Widow Killer, Breathplay, Consensual Swinging, Dark, M/M, Non-graphic descriptions of murder, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/pseuds/Winged_Fool
Summary: Michael is a Dahmer-esque serial killer who's new to LA. He decides Alex is going to be his next target, not knowing about Alex's black widow reputation and that Alex has decided to target him as his next victim as well.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 91





	There's Only One Kind of People (People Who Die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomejerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/gifts).



> This was heavily inspired by [acomebackstory's](https://acomebackstory.tumblr.com/) tumblr [post](https://acomebackstory.tumblr.com/post/190504809129/a-malex-prompt-inspired-by-this-photo-of-tyler?fbclid=IwAR2DuHRSwEH_n2CzeC_AqYRCyg4WQoZdpJHY7-3ZugFwMLKwMFrRtj94QKM) on Alex looking like a Black Widow. Then [christi](https://christchex.tumblr.com/) sent me a song called [Dahmer Does Hollywood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IweYyPM0cyI) and this fic was born. 
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to Alix who listens to all my insecurities with minimal complaints and encourages me constantly. Huge thanks to Tove as well for also assuring me that this wasn't as horrible as I thought it was lol
> 
> I've honestly been working on this fic for a month so at this point I'm not even sure I like it that much but I AM sure I'm ready for it to be done. So I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

Michael swaggers into the most upscale club he’s ever been to. He’s just arrived in LA from Albuquerque and he sticks out like a sore thumb. The people in the club are half-dressed, the clothes draped on them look like they’re spun from the finest gold. Michael is fully-clothed, faded jeans, tee-shirt with some holes, black cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and a huge belt that enters any room first.

The crowd parts for him as he makes his way to the bar. They’re all throwing him curious looks, many of which are laced with appreciation and lust. He grabs a seat at the bar, orders an obnoxious craft beer and surveys the crowd.

Michael sees him as he's taking a long gulp from his beer. The man is a vision. He's dancing unabashedly in the middle of the floor, sweat glistening on his exposed chest. He's wearing a skimpy vest and tight black jeans that show off his round ass. He has a necklace with three rings as pendants hanging from his neck and other rings adorning his fingers. Nails painted black and cheeks sparkling under the lights.

Men are hovering around him, they try to get close to dance with him but he just gives them charming smiles, says something to them, and sends them on their way.

Michael finishes up the last of his beer and begins making his way to the man. As he gets close, the man spares him a glance, no smile, and shakes his head a bit at Michael. 

"Easy there cowboy," his voice is as smooth as the finest whiskey. "I don't fuck with poor boys."

It doesn't stop Michael from crowding into his space and replying huskily into his ear, "Who's saying I'm poor?"

The man gives Michael's shirt a very pointed look then looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Michael chuckles lowly, "Maybe I just like spending on others."

It's the right thing to say because the man relaxes and gives Michael a slow, inviting smile. Michael feels desire unfurl within him because it's the most charming one he's seen on the man tonight. "Is that so?"

"Why don't I buy you a drink?" 

He simply pushes past Michael and starts heading to the bar before he throws back a look _You coming?_ Michael follows, and presses close into his space to prevent anyone else from coming up to them. “What are you drinking?”

“Surprise me,” he challenges. “Impress me with what you’ve learned from spending your money on others.”

Michael smirks at the challenge and beckons the bartender over, “Two shots of your top-shelf tequila for my friend…” he trails off meaningfully.

“Alex,” he fills in after the bartender leaves to grab their shots.

“Michael. It’s nice to meet you, _Alex_ ,” Michael replies in a sultry undertone.

“Mmm,” Alex inclines his head and takes the shot glass as soon as it’s set on the bartop. “Not the first time I’ve had their top-shelf tequila. You’ll have to do better than that to impress me,” he says on a laugh before tossing it back.

Michael waits until Alex’s attention is back on him before smoothly replying, “You strike me as a man who’s never been impressed. Wouldn’t want to break that streak now,” Michael hides his smirk into the shot glass but Alex just throws his head back and laughs.

“Got me all figured out, then?” Alex smiles, a slight predatory glint in his eyes.

“Hardly.”

He watches Michael for a moment, eyes calculating, “Why don’t we start with more tequila, then?”

They go shot for shot and by the fourth one, Alex has plastered himself against Michael and is sucking greedily at his neck. Michael orders them another before closing out his tab, not even bothering to look at the obscene total before scribbling his name on the receipt. He gently pulls Alex off him so they can toast the last shot. Instead of reaching for the lime after tossing it back, Alex takes Michael’s face into his hands and kisses him deep and long.

Michael’s blood sings. The thrill of falling in love with a stranger never fails to get him going. “Dance with me,” he murmurs into the space between their lips. Alex’s face lights up and he grabs Michael’s hand to return them to the dancefloor.

They grind against each other matching the beat of the music and it’s intoxicating. Alex flicks his tongue against Michael’s lobe and he melts. He pulls Alex flush against him to whisper into his ear, “You wanna get out of here?” He can picture Alex laid out on his bed, Michael’s hands pressed tight against his neck as Alex’s life drains out.

Alex smiles slowly and pulls Michael closer. “I don’t do one night stands. Gotta buy me dinner first.”

Michael never puts so much effort into someone he’s planning to kill. But he’s also never wanted someone as much as he wants Alex. “Okay, how about tomorrow?”

“Mm, can’t. I’m busy tomorrow,” Alex hums, eyes closed.

“What are you doing that’s got you busy all day?” Michael insists.

Alex’s smile turns wicked and his breath is hot on Michael’s skin, his voice leaves a trail of goosebumps down Michael’s back. “Funeral.”

He says it so nonchalantly, Michael is certain it’s not someone Alex was close to and he might be able to convince him to skip it. “Sorry to hear that,” Michael replies insincerely. “Someone close to you?”

Alex’s laugh is melodic, “My husband’s.”

Michael is thrown off and it makes Alex shoot him a pleased smile. “Sorry for your loss,” Michael finally says.

“Thank you,” Alex smiles, then reaches down to lightly touch the rings hanging from his neck. “I’m now three for three dead husbands. Think I might be bad luck?”

Michael feels himself flush with desire, a small statement that hangs so heavy between them. “Perhaps they just couldn’t handle you.”

Alex gives him a slow once over, licks his lower lip. “Oh, they definitely couldn’t.” Before Michael can muster up a response, Alex presses an open-mouthed kiss on his cheek and whispers hotly into his ear, “I’ll see you around, cowboy,” before he slips away in the crowd, leaving Michael hard and wanting.

He’s vibrating in his skin, Alex is not just some target at the club. He’s a prize, and he will be Michael’s no matter what.

Later, Michael finds a woman in the club whose friends have left her behind. He offers to drive her home and when she invites him back up into her apartment and tells him to choke her, he lovingly wraps his hands around her neck and squeezes. When he leaves, he places a chaste kiss on her forehead before grabbing his cowboy hat and slipping away into the night.

* * *

The next time Michael sees Alex, it’s a week later at the same club. He’s sitting pressed close against another man, his hand splayed teasingly close to this stranger’s cock, no doubt whispering the filthiest things against his ear. He’s wearing a black mesh shirt over black jeans and has the same necklace with three rings hanging low on his chest.

Michael watches them for a bit before he beckons the bartender and orders the same expensive tequila he’d bought Alex the first time they’d met. The bartender places it in front of Alex who finally pulls his attention from the stranger and looks Michael’s way when the bartender points him out. A slow smile grows on his face, he reaches for the shot and tosses it back. He returns his attention to his companion but only to pat his cheek and take his leave of him.

He slides up next to Michael and brushes his knuckles against Michael's lips. "Nice to see you again," Alex says, leaving his knuckles in place. 

Michael sticks his tongue out to lick a stripe against the fist on his mouth. Alex smiles and lets out a delighted laugh before moving his hand away. "How was the funeral?" 

"Oh you know, you've been to one you've been to them all," Alex replies, distracted as he flags down the bartender for another drink. "Put it on his tab," he says with a wink. When he has a drink in hand, he turns his attention back to Michael. "It's the will readings that really have all the drama. Your late husband leaves you the entirety of his property and suddenly his family is accusing you of manipulating him." Alex shakes his head with a wry grin, "Never mind the fact that I was at his side nursing him when he got the stomach virus that ended up killing him." 

“Some people just don’t understand love,” Michael replies distractedly as he runs his finger down Alex’s chest and stops to play with the rings hanging there.

Alex watches Michael for a moment, his eyes are unreadable. "There was a woman who used to come to this club all the time. She disappeared a couple of days ago and when her friends finally checked in on her at her apartment, they found her dead in her bed. No one saw her leave with anyone...the case will probably go cold. _Tragic_ , isn’t it?”

Warmth spreads through Michael’s vein as a slow smile creeps on his face. “Dangerous to go home with someone you don’t know. You never know how love is going to manifest.”

Alex tilts his head, studying Michael. “Is it love that killed her? I imagine they only knew each other for a night.”

Michael shrugs and reaches out to touch Alex’s rings. “Some people fall in love faster than others, I suppose,” he teases lightly, fingering the rings.

“Oh?” Alex smiles, flirtatiously. "You in love yet?" 

Michael pulls the rings up and kisses each of them, keeping eye contact with Alex. "When I give you a ring, you'll be buried with it on your finger." 

Alex throws his head back and laughs; when he meets Michael's eye again, his eyes are dancing. He takes the rings into his hands and looks at each of them fondly. "They all thought so, too." 

Michael leans back in his seat, watching Alex carefully. Since they’d last seen each other, Michael had done some digging in Alex’s background. Each of his husbands had died in mysterious circumstances: the first in a house fire, during which Alex had been out of town; the second in a rock-climbing accident, a trip Alex hadn’t accompanied him on. The last was like Alex had mentioned, a stomach flu that took a turn for the worse. The marriages had all been short-lived, rumors were wild around Alex. And here he sat before Michael: LA’s Black Widow.

He smiles then and meets the challenge head on. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong then, won’t I?” Michael asks, slinging an arm around Alex’s shoulders and squeezing his upper arm tightly.

Alex merely smiles, “I’d certainly enjoy watching you try.”

* * *

From that night on, they see each other frequently at the club. Alex makes it his goal to flirt with as many men as possible as if trying to make Michael jealous, and he watches them with desire in his eyes. He sips at his whiskey thoughtfully, watching the men try to take Alex home for a night. 

Alex shimmers under the lights of the club and when Michael finally gets him to agree to go out to dinner with him, he sparkles under the lights of the restaurant. Alex loves to tease Michael, he’ll place his hand on Michael’s thigh, sometimes inching closer sometimes leaving it there as a vice, and he’ll suck on Michael’s neck as though claiming him. He never lets Michael leave any marks on him though.

Michael understands how Alex has been able to entrap so many wealthy men, it’s clear he knows how far to let them go with him before he flits away from them; leaving them wanting, willing to do anything for him. Michael could see himself easily falling into the trap, but he has his own goal in mind and he’ll play Alex’s game as long as he wants.

Then one day, Alex changes the rules to the game. He drapes himself over Michael’s back, kissing up his neck then taking his lobe between his teeth. “I miss all the gifts my husbands used to buy me,” he whispers into his ear then jerks his head toward a woman covered in jewels and head-to-toe in designer clothes, “Don’t you think I deserve something like that, Michael?” 

Michael smiles and twists around to face Alex, “Of course you do, darlin’.” He pecks Alex’s nose then makes his way to the woman. She’s flirty and eager to have Michael as a dance partner and when he whispers in her ear that he’d like to take her home, she has no complaints.

The next time Michael sees Alex, he brings him a pair of designer leather pants and Alex’s smile is blinding.

Michael settles into a pattern after that. He starts the night off by buying a drink for Alex before he finds someone else to turn his attention to. Men, women, it doesn’t matter. They’re all flashy though, their wealth dripping off their wrists, off their bodies. Michael tries to target the most wealthy and when he leaves with his conquest on his arm, he feels Alex’s eyes boring into his back.

Before he leaves the houses of his one-night lovers, he finds all the money they have laying around. That way when he returns to the club, he has gifts for Alex: a beautiful ruby-encrusted bracelet, a Rolex watch, mink jackets, whatever catches Michael’s eye that he would love to see on Alex. 

Alex’s eyes sparkle with every new gift and if he can’t put it on immediately after being gifted the item, he’ll wear it the next time Michael sees him. Michael can afford to spoil Alex, buying him drinks, taking him out to dinner. But the beautiful things that Alex deserves? It’s another man’s or woman’s money he has to rely on to make sure Alex gets them.

The most extravagant piece Michael buys for Alex is a gemstone body chain. It’s fortuitous the day he brings it to Alex, he’s only wearing a vest as a top so when Michael presents it to Alex, his face lights up and demands that Michael fasten it on his body for him. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds drip from his sternum to just above his navel. Gold chains encircle his waist and his rings get lost among the jewels. He looks like a god that’s come to earth just to fuck with the powerless humans. “How do I look, Michael?” Alex purrs.

Michael pulls Alex by the hips to him and there is no mistaking Michael’s desire. “You look like you belong in my bed, waiting for me to worship you.”

Alex caresses Michael’s face lightly before reaching down to do the same to Michael’s clothed erection. “You’ve been so patient and good for me,” Alex murmurs and squeezes tightly, “I want you to take me home.”

Michael doesn’t need any further encouragement; he yanks Alex’s hand off of him and drags him out of the club. The drive to his apartment is long and agonizing with Alex stroking himself in the passenger seat and graphically describing to Michael how he wants to be taken by him. Michael throws Alex onto his bed when they finally arrive at his apartment and wastes no time in undressing him. He goes to remove the body chain and Alex doesn’t stop him but when he tries to pull the rings off, Alex squeezes his hand. “My husbands stay,” Alex murmurs and doesn’t wait for a response before he’s pulled Michael on top of him.

They stay like that for long moments, engorging themselves on their kisses, touching all the bare skin they can get their hands on. Michael carefully places his hand on Alex’s neck and squeezes it experimentally. Alex moans low before grasping Michael’s hand to push down harder. “If you’re going to choke me, Michael, _choke me_ ,” Alex challenges.

He wants to laugh, if only Alex knew. The thought stops him for a beat because he realizes that Alex _does_ know. Emboldened, Michael wraps his other hand around Alex and _squeezes_. Alex’s face turns a delightful shade of red, his eyes bulge out a little, his lips are parted slightly and look so kissable. Michael doesn’t resist their calling and leans down to take them into his mouth. He loosens his grip a bit and Alex’s hands snake into Michael’s curls, pulling tight.

Michael pulls away with a pop and goes to apply pressure to Alex’s neck again, but Alex pulls tighter on the curls and uses the leverage to headbutt Michael. He releases Alex’s neck, slightly disoriented, and Alex takes advantage of it to flip them around so he’s on top. “Such strong, beautiful hands,” Alex murmurs and takes the fingers of one into his mouth.

“Too much for you, darlin’?” Michael teases and he’s rewarded with Alex’s teeth biting down sharply on the fingers in his mouth.

“I’m not one of your one night loves,” Alex replies around Michael’s fingers.

Michael brushes his fingers through Alex’s hair. “I know.”

“Don’t forget it.”

“How can I forget it?” Michael asks, pulling off of Alex and rifling through the bedside drawer. He throws a black velvet box on Alex’s chest and carefully watches.

“My, two gifts in one night. Lucky me,” Alex murmurs, reverently running his fingers over the velvet. When Michael says nothing in reply, Alex pops it open to reveal an obscenely large ring. The band is thick and it’s decorated with different gems, a companion piece to the body chain he’d been gifted earlier.

“You’re not my night love and I’m not one of your unfortunate husbands,” Michael says seriously.

“Are you _not_ asking me to marry you?” Alex raises an eyebrow. At Michael’s shake of his head, Alex continues, “What am I supposed to do with this then?”

“I expect you to wear it and be buried with it like I told you before, still on your finger.” Michael plucks the ring out and pulls Alex’s left hand toward him. He slides the ring on, the band almost reaching Alex’s knuckle.

Alex raises his hand to admire the ring before he shoots Michael a coy look. “Well, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Michael smiles and surges up to kiss Alex to distraction. He preps Alex with slow precision; massaging his prostate until Alex is howling with pleasure. When he enters Alex, they clutch at each other trying to get closer, to fuse themselves with the other. It’s the most intense sex Michael has ever had and when he finishes, Alex flips him over and starts stretching him so _he_ can now fuck Michael.

Later, as Michael holds Alex and they’re both drifting off to sleep, Alex proposes a plan for the two of them to both get what they want out of this relationship. He says it in a sleepy tone, but it’s obvious he’s given it plenty of thought. Michael squeezes Alex closer to his chest and murmurs, “Whatever you want darling.”

Michael rarely sees Alex spend his own money, preferring to accept the gifts from Michael to decorate his body with. He lets others buy his drinks, living in a penthouse that had been bought by one of his late husbands. But after Alex tells Michael _exactly_ how he wants their relationship to continue, Alex spares some of his wealth to set up a small unassuming apartment close to the most upscale bars in LA. 

* * *

In an anonymous club, not _theirs_ , Michael sits alone at the bar watching Alex work the room. He prowls around until he finds a strong, attractive man looking expensive in his suit. He watches Alex drape himself on the man, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

He feels himself stir in his pants as he watches them, as Alex puts on this show for him. He buys them drinks and watches in pleasure as they both look over at him, twin looks of desire. They do their shots together, licking the salt off the other’s hands, before Alex pulls the man in by his lapels and whispers something in the man’s ear. He watches Michael with growing interest and it’s the cue Michael needs to grab his hat and plop it over his unruly curls.

Michael pulls out some bills and throws them on the bar before heading out. He waits for them in his car, idling until they stumble out and Alex leads them to Michael’s waiting car. Alex pulls the man in with him in the backseat and they share a conspiratorial smile in the rearview mirror. Michael puts the car into drive without a word, leading them to the pretty little apartment Alex bought them while Alex enthusiastically makes out with their prey.

When they’re back at the apartment, Alex takes his place on the couch in the bedroom, his throne to direct the show from. He demands that Michael blow their guest and he follows the order with no hesitation, stripping the man from the waist down and sucking his cock greedily. The man moans appreciatively and Michael pops off to spare a glance at Alex. He looks wrecked without even being touched, pupils blown, hair mussed as he drags his hands through it to keep his hands to himself.

After the man comes down Michael’s throat, he gets up and gives Alex a long, open-mouthed, _filthy_ kiss. “Finish the show for me, cowboy,” he murmurs against Michael’s lips. Michael nips at Alex’s lips playfully before returning his attention to their guest.

He prowls toward the man, laying atop him on the bed, pinning his hands above his head. Michael kisses him for a languid moment, feeling the man relax under him. He snakes one hand to the man’s neck and squeezes. The man tenses up for a moment, but his eyes aren’t alarmed and Michael knows he’s on board. It’s just so easy these days, choking is a kink people are doing more and more and they trust a stranger that it won’t go any further.

Michael applies more pressure, still no resistance. Emboldened, Michael wraps his other hand around his neck. There. It’s always like this. The alarm. The man starts struggling and gasps out, “Too much, too much,” and he bangs his hand uselessly against the bed. Michael doesn’t listen, presses harder, tighter.

He only stops when he feels Alex press his hand on his back. “Come love. Let’s go back home, I’ll show you how much you pleased me,” Alex slowly rubs Michael’s back until the tension leaves him and he gets up to embrace Alex. 

The time after a kill always passes in a blur, he feels like he’s moving underwater while everything around him is on hyperspeed. Alex knows what Michael needs and he takes pleasure in lovingly meeting those needs. He buckles Michael into the car and drives them home. He strips Michael off and preps him, long and slow to make sure Michael can handle Alex. Time finally makes sense again once Alex is inside him. 

After, Michael is holding Alex close against his chest, Alex’s head tucked under his own, and he’s slowly rubbing circles on Alex’s back. They bask in the silence of their post-coital bliss, before Alex breaks it, “I’ve always found men to be so disappointing. My father, my brothers, and eventually my husbands. Their conditional love when you play the role they want you to, their fists when you step out of line,” Alex shakes his head before continuing, “They’re the same but they all want you to think they’re so special. The men I married all thought their money meant they could do anything, so I took it from them. As soon as one of them laid a hand on me, poor things had some terrible accident.”

Michael’s laugh rumbles from deep in his chest. His hands move down to rub circles on Alex’s hip. “You’re cursed with such bad luck with nothing to comfort you but their wealth.”

Alex laughs too, shifting in Michael’s embrace so he’s face-to-face with Michael. “You wouldn’t hurt me, would you Michael?”

“I think anyone who has ever hurt you is exactly where they belong,” Michael murmurs, eyes tracking every flicker of emotion on Alex’s face. “And I’m exactly where I belong.”

Alex relaxes in Michael’s hold, “Don’t disappoint me, Michael. Life would be so much more boring without you,” he says sleepily, his eyes drooping.

It would be so easy for Michael to reach over, take advantage of Alex’s vulnerability, finally claiming the prize he’s long denied himself. But that urge had receded weeks ago and Alex was right that life would be so utterly boring without the other. Instead, Michael snuggles closer to Alex, breathing in his intoxicating scent. As he drifts off, he wonders which of them would tire of the other first.

But for now, he falls asleep in Alex’s bed thinking about the trash he’ll need to take out tomorrow and looks forward to the next man they’ll ensnare together.


End file.
